Krieger des Lichts
by Severa91
Summary: Das Lied "Krieger des Lichts" von Silbermond und die letzte Schlacht. Kein Paaring. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.


Ich danke meiner lieben Beta Kyeira, die mir Mut gemacht hat und mir mit ein paar Formulierungen geholfen hat. Einen großen Dank an dich.

Ich widme diese Ohneshot meiner Dozentin, die mich herausgefordert hat diese kleine Geschichte überhaupt erst zu schreiben.

Der Himmel war schwarz. Kein Luftzug war zu spüren. Kein Vogel sang und eine seltsame Spannung hatte sich über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gelegt.

Auf dem Astronomieturm stand eine einsame Gestalt und sah auf den Horizont. Harry Potter wusste, dass die Zeit nah war. Er spürte, dass Voldemort seine Truppen sammelte und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bevor die letzte Schlacht begann.

Oft hatte Harry schon seinen Mut verloren. Im 4. Schuljahr als Cedric starb und im 5. Schuljahr als Sirius starb war es am schlimmsten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das seine Schuld gewesen wäre, aber seine Freunde waren immer an seiner Seite und schließlich fand Harry seinen Mut wieder und war fest entschlossen die Zaubererwelt zu befreien.

Harry schloss die Augen und sammelte seine Magie. Mit den Gedanken bei seinen Freunden, sandte er seine Magie aus und schickte jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe mit reinem Herzen die Bitte ihn zu unterstützen und mit ihm gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Seid so vielen Jahren hatte er sich schon gegen den Schwarzmagier gestellt und war immer mit einer großen Portion Glück entkommen. Doch heute sollte es anders sein. Heute wollte er alles beenden.

Seine Angst war immer noch vorhanden. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde in diesem Kampf an seiner Seite waren, doch er wusste er konnte es nicht verhindern. Über die Jahre lernte er diese Angst zu kontrollieren und auch sein Temperament zu zügeln. Er war immer noch waghalsig und musste lernen keine unnötigen Risiken mehr einzugehen, aber das war auch ein wichtiger Teil seiner Persönlichkeit.

Langsamen Schrittes stieg Harry die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinunter und wartete an den Grenzen Hogwarts. In der Ferne sah er eine große Masse an Menschen. Viele waren seinem Ruf gefolgt. Ganz vorne sah er Hermine und Ron, Neville und Luna und zu seiner Überraschung auch Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape.

Mit zögerlichem Schritte standen die beiden schließlich vor Harry, blickten ihm kurz in die Augen, fielen vor ihm auf die Knie und senkten synchron die Köpfe.

Die Menge schwieg und Harry schaute beide durchdringend an. Plötzlich wurde Harrys Gesicht weich und er berührte beide sacht an der Schulter und gab ihnen ein Zeichen zum Aufstehen. Völlig überrascht schauten Severus und Draco ihn an. Harry legte jeden von ihnen eine Hand auf das Dunkle Mal und ein goldenes Licht umhüllte die drei kurz. Nach einigen Sekunden sahen Draco und Severus auf ihre Arme und bemerkten, dass das schwarze Mal verschwunden war. Voller Dankbarkeit brachten die beiden kein Wort heraus.

„Ich verzeihe euch", sprach Harry und wandte sich an die Menge hinter ihm.

„Ihr, die ihr ein reines Herz habt. Hört mir zu. Heute ist es soweit, heute können wir ein für alle Mal diesen Krieg beenden. Ihr wisst wer ich bin und ihr wisst es ist mein Schicksal Voldemort zu vernichten. Doch allein kann ich es nicht. Ich brauche einen jeden von euch. Auch ihr müsst für eure Freiheit kämpfen. Lasst euch nicht länger unterdrücken. Wehrt euch gegen Voldemort und seine Handlanger. Sie können uns nicht besiegen. Wir haben etwas entscheidendes, was sie nicht haben. Die Liebe! Wir lieben unsere Familien, unsere Freunde, Kinder, Eltern und auch unsere Freiheit. Lasst nicht zu, dass jemand für euch diese Entscheidung trifft. Nehmt eure Zukunft selbst in die Hand! Lasst uns für all die Menschen kämpfen die eine friedliche Zeit nicht mehr erleben können.

**FÜR DIE LIEBE! FÜR UNSERE FREIHEIT! FOLGT MIR!"**

Die Zauberer und Hexen zeigten Ihre Entschlossenheit mit lautem Gebrüll. Etwa eintausend Menschen warteten auf Voldemorts Armee. Alles war still und plötzlich hörte man viele Apparationsgeräusche. Eine riesige Armee war gekommen um sie zu vernichten und der Kampf begann.

Jeder kämpfte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Bunte Lichtblitze flogen umher und schlugen Krater in den Boden oder ließen Menschen in die Knie gehen. Blut tränkte die Erde und Harry und seine Freunde versuchten einen Weg zu Voldemort freizukämpfen. Harry zierten einige Wunden und seine Klamotten waren an einigen Stellen zerfetzt doch seine Augen glühten entschlossen.

Schließlich erreichte er Voldemort und einen Augenblick stand die Welt still. Die beiden Magier sahen sich in die Augen und taxierten den Gegner.

Der Schwarzmagier zauberte als erstes und verfehlte Harry nur knapp, das war der Startschuss. Sie schenkten sich nichts. Zauber flogen, Verwünschungen wurden ausgesprochen doch keiner konnte die Oberhand gewinnen.

Am Rande von Harrys Blickfeld war zu erkennen, dass seine Freunde in arger Bedrängnis waren und das lenkte ihn im entscheidenden Augenblick ab. Ein Todesfluch flog in seine Richtung und er schaffte es nicht auszuweichen. Er traf ihn direkt in die Brust. Harrys Augen erloschen und jeder, der das sah, war geschockt. Voldemort war sich seines Sieges sicher und drehte sich zu seinen Gefolgsleuten um, als hinter ihm ein helles Strahlen die Luft erfüllte.

Er wandte sich wieder um und musste die Augen zukneifen. Harry Potter stand vor ihm, in weißes Licht getaucht und schaute ihn gütig an. Er streckte die Hand aus und das Licht flog auf Voldemort zu. Ein schrecklicher Schrei drang über das Schlachtfeld und jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, egal welcher Seite angehörig, schlug die Hände auf die Ohren, um dem Schrei zu entkommen.

Nachdem das Licht verschwunden war, sah man nur noch einen kleinen Aschehaufen, dort wo der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten vor einigen Augenblicken noch stand.

Harry Potter hatte Voldemort mit der Kraft der Liebe besiegt.

Voldemort war vernichtet. Seine Anhänger versuchten zu fliehen oder wurden geistesgegenwärtig überwältigt.

Es war noch nicht vorbei, doch es war der Anfang einer neuen Zeit.


End file.
